Milestone
by DirtyBJH00r Contest
Summary: Bella is a nervous wreck as she approaches one of her biggest milestones…giving Edward what he's been longing for – a blow job. A one shot for the 'Do You have what it takes to be a Dirty BJ H00r' Contest!


**Title:** Milestone  
**Rating:** MA (Oh come on, we all know BJ's are NC-17 LOL)  
**Summary:** Bella is a nervous wreck as she approaches one of her biggest milestones…giving Edward what he's been longing for – a blow job.  
**Pairing:** Bella and Edward

_**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else came from the polluted mind of yours truly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Milestone **

**~Bella~**

I feel like I'm twelve again, sitting next to the guy I'd been crushing on for two years - Mike Newton. He found out I liked him and told my best friend Angela he wanted me to meet him under the bleachers in the gym after class. Angela told me he liked me too and wanted to kiss me. I remember that day like it was yesterday, the way my stomach twisted and convulsed, the way my clammy hands refused to unclench, and how every nerve ending in my body was on fire. I'd never been kissed, and the thought of my first kiss coming from the boy I'd dreamed about for two years was overwhelming. It both excited and scared the ever-loving shit out of me. Good thing I was there first, waiting for him in the dark, because I never would have had the guts to approach him. Like a coward, I would have run for the hills. Mike was confident though, caressing my face with his soft fingers before leaning in to give me my reward for not running away. My first kiss. It's one I will never forget, but, sadly, it's for reasons anyone would find revolting. The second his lips touched mine, the contents of my stomach decided to make a grand appearance, shoving its way up my throat and into his mouth. Needless to say, I never spoke to Mike Newton again.

Today that memory is demanding my attention, because I'm about to do the unthinkable, and my stomach is flipping, twisting, and begging me to run away. My boyfriend, Edward Cullen, yes, Edward _freakin'_ Cullen, the sexiest man alive, is waiting for me in my room, sprawled out on my bed, wearing nothing but a smile. We've been dating for a year now, and it's come to a point in our relationship where I need to get kinky. The missionary position is fine and all, and he's never complained, but I don't want him to get bored and move on to some I'm-gonna-fuck-you-sideways-and-upside-down-blowjob-whore. I know he's wanted me to go, well, "down under" for a while, and though he hasn't brought it up in conversation, it's obvious. I mean, when his brother, Emmett, point blank asks, while I'm eating a hot dog no less, when I'm going to stop teasing his poor brother and suck his weenie, and his girlfriend, Rosalie, mentions how well I seem to be doing with the hot dog, I get the picture loud and clear. Not to mention his best friend, Jasper, slipping blow job porn DVD's in my purse. I yelled at him for doing that and threatened to throw them in the trash. I didn't. Besides, they were educational…for me anyway.

I watched them religiously, when Edward wasn't around, and examined the different techniques: how to pump the shaft, where to lick, how to treat the balls, the various positions to be in, and so on and so forth. Knowledge wise, I'm a genius. Experience wise, I'm inept, lacking confidence, and nervous as all hell.

This night is definitely going to be the end for us. I can see him already, body covered in remnants of my lunch mixed with bile and saliva, jumping out of bed, heading for the hills. Yes, those famous hills. There must be a lot of people on those hills, running from their fears – or the girl that puked on them. Edward would be there - another Mike Newton. Maybe they'll meet there and swap stories…

"_Hey, I'm the guy whose mouth she puked in."_

"_Yeah, well I'm the guy whose dick she christened. At least I got the kiss."_

I'm sure the conversation would go really well.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I take in a deep breath and try to relax my nerves. I, too, am wearing nothing, except I don't have a smile on my face. I try to smile, but it looks more like a grimace. My long mahogany hair is hanging over my shoulders, barely covering my nipples, and I've already waxed, so I'm bald as a baby. Edward seems to like that, though it makes no difference when we're always fucking like old people. We need some spice, and tonight I'm determined to make it happen. The only regret I have was telling him what I planned to do to him. It wasn't intentional, we'd been talking dirty to each other all day, just one of the little things we'd started doing to spice up our love-making, and I told him I was going to suck his pickle dry. I'm regretting it now, because there's no turning back, but I'm also a little excited, because he told me he was going to eat my taco. That will be a first for me.

_I can do this. I am _not_ going to throw up on Edward. I'm going to suck his dick until he's launched into another dimension, screaming my name, begging me for mercy. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

I almost feel like the Little Engine That Could. _I think I can…I think I can…_

I straighten my shoulders, take a deep breath, and turn to reach for the doorknob.

**~Edward~**

Bella's taking a long time in the restroom, and I feel my stomach turn inside out. I know she's nervous about what we have planned, but so am I. I would never tell her though. I could sense her anxiety the moment I picked her up from work. We'd been talking dirty to each other all day, sending texts and chatting every spare moment we had. When she said she'd suck my pickle dry, my dick stretched out, trying to rip through my pants in an attempt to get to the phone, probably thinking it could reach through the line to her lips right then and there. It was painful. Luckily no one was in my office at the time; I undid my pants to relieve my aching erection before I ended up with zipper marks across it. Normally, going commando was comfortable, but today it was just painful.

I thought it would be nice to reciprocate and offer to eat her taco, using the food analogy like she had. Thinking about eating her out is something I'd wanted to do since the day she waxed her beautiful pussy, but I knew she was sexually inexperienced and shy. I didn't want to push her into doing anything too soon. Now, knowing she's even thinking about doing it, I'm feeling edgy and uncomfortable. This will be her first time, and I know it's a huge step for her. I need to make her as comfortable as possible.

I'm lying across her bed, wearing absolutely nothing, except a stupid-ass grin. I wear the grin because I'm imagining her luscious lips, warm and wet on my cock. The image sends a low groan through my chest and my dick twitches. A shuffling noise in the restroom calls my attention, and I realize my position may make her anxious. I shouldn't force her to come to me while I lay back and relax. I imagine the pressure she would feel. The first time I went down on a girl she was spread out on a bed just like this, and I had to approach her while her eyes were glued to me, watching my every move. I was so nervous I nearly puked. It's a good thing my stomach was empty at the time, or I probably would have. But, once I touched my lips to her hot, wet folds and she groaned in pleasure, all worries were washed away, and I was free.

I can't put that kind of pressure on Bella. I will ease her in and pleasure her first. Then, if she still wants to reciprocate, I will let her. She won't be forced. Determined to make this as easy and as comfortable for her as possible, I slide off the bed and silently make my way to the restroom door. Swallowing thickly, I imagine her standing in front of the mirror, nothing on but the stunning, shy smile I fell in love with, and my dick twitches again. As soon as I reach up to knock, the doorknob turns and the barrier between us opens.

Bella stands before me, her naked body a portrait of perfection. She puts angels to shame. My eyes take her in, the shy look in her eyes, the way her bottom lip pushes forward into a pout, her hair cascading over her breasts, her pink nipples peeking out from behind her hair, begging me to touch, suck, and nip at them. I take in a quick breath and pull her into me, pushing her hair back so I can see her pert nipples more clearly.

Without thinking, my mouth finds her mounts, and I lose control. I'd never lost control with her, because I've always feared scaring her away. I could wait until she was ready to go beyond simple love-making, but now, with her standing naked in front of me, with the promise of a possible blow job on my mind, I can't hold back any longer.

She gasps as I wrap my mouth around her left nipple and suck wildly, like a crazed animal. My other hand finds her neglected nipple, not wanting it to be left out, and I twist it between my fingers, eliciting a low moan from her. I can't help the growl that crawls up my chest and embraces her. Her hands run across my back, her nails digging into my skin, and I'm suddenly lifting her up and moving her onto the counter, forgetting about the fact that we have a bed only feet away from us.

The animal in me awakens and takes over, my brain shutting down for the night as my physical needs dictate my actions. I'm not going to wait any longer, and if it's too much for her and she never wants to see me again, I will take it, as long as I get a taste of her pussy first. It's irrational, I know, and I can't say I could honestly live without her, but I'm not thinking with my head or my heart. I shove her legs open and look down, the smooth skin parting, her pink folds opening up, and I whimper. I actually fucking whimper.

I'm instantly in another world, a dream I'd had where I lived in Bella's pussy, drinking her fluids and bathing in her sweet nectar. Before I know it, I'm bending over, my head between her legs, and I feel her tense up as my lips meet her moist center. Her legs rest on my shoulders and she leans back on her arms, her head against the mirror. I look up and her beautiful brown eyes meet mine. In that moment my dick jerks and I almost cum. Her face is beyond beautiful. Her eyes widen and her lips part slightly as her cheeks fill a delicious pink, and I'm in heaven.

**~Bella!**

_Oh my God! Oh my God! What the fuck?_

Edward's head is between my legs, and he's doing things to me I'd only dreamed of. His lips wrap around my clit and he sucks it in. It's almost painful at first and my body tenses instantly, but when his tongue slides across and caresses my flower, I feel tingles course through my body and culminate where his tongue is now licking with fervor. His eyes meet mine and I open my mouth, my chest heaving with each breath I take. With one hand he holds my lips apart, his tongue teasing my clit, while his other hand rubs along my folds. Our eyes remain locked as he continues his endeavor, making my insides celebrate as they prepare for the finale.

A groan escapes as he slides one of his fingers into me, massaging me inside. He sucks my clit in once more and nips at it. I cry out. The sensations he's causing makes my body convulse and my arms are growing weak. He slides in two more fingers and starts pumping them in and out of me furiously. I grab at the counter, my hands finding nothing to hold on to, and kick my legs out. If I thought making love on the bed was pleasurable, I must have been out of my mind. What he's doing to me right now is beyond any pleasure I've ever experienced.

Edward laps up my fluids, pumping his fingers, pausing to rotate them inside, massaging my walls. He continues to lick and suck my folds and clit until I see stars. Literally. I feel my insides start to contract and I know I'm reaching the edge. I lift my hips up, shoving myself further into his mouth and he sucks hard, grabbing my hip and pulling me closer as he devours me. Next thing I know, his entire mouth is over me, his tongue replacing his fingers as he sucks and laps up my juices which are flowing relentlessly now. One more suck, his tongue flicking my clit in the process, and my world turns upside down. I cry out, my head thrashing from side to side as my insides contract violently, my stomach convulsing, my muscles tensing, and my legs tighten around Edward's neck. An explosion bursts through me and he continues sucking with more enthusiasm as I ride out my orgasm.

"Edward!" I scream, the sensations consuming me, blinding me.

My body twitches and immediately becomes limp, my arms giving out. I'm uncomfortable because my neck is bent at an awkward angle, but I don't care enough to move. Edward is my new favorite plaything, and he's lapping up the rest of my fluids. I jerk and shudder as his tongue elicits unbearable tingles as it slides across my oversensitive clit. When he's done, he sucks his fingers into his mouth and, closing his eyes, he groans.

I swear, if I hadn't just cum all over his face, I would cum right now. He opens his eyes and smiles up at me.

"Come on, baby," he stands and pulls me up, "let's get you to the bed."

I grin up at him and try to take a step but fail miserably, my weak legs giving out. Edward catches me.

"Whoa! Steady." He chuckles and lifts me into his arms. "Shall I carry you?"

I nod, not really able to speak at the moment, and he takes me to the bed. We lay together, staring into each other's eyes. I'm blissfully happy, relishing my post-orgasmic moment, before I realize I haven't reciprocated. My nerves, which fled during Edward's amazing taco eating feat, are back with a vengeance, and I start to tremble.

Edward seems to sense my anxiety. "You don't need to be nervous, love. If you're not ready, you don't have to…"

I cut him off. "No, I want to."

He raises an eyebrow, "Bella…"

"_No_," I'm firm in my response, "_I want to_."

His lips pull up into that sexy ass grin I love so much and I'm suddenly twelve again, staring into the eyes of my perfect crush, my stomach flipping around like a fish out of water. I feel sick.

Before I can spew the contents of my stomach, he peppers my face with soft kisses and runs his fingers across my face, slowly trailing them along from my temple to my chin, and whispers, "I love you, my Bella."

As if his words are the cure to all things awkward and inept, I'm suddenly feeling courageous. His eyes hold all of the sincerity of a man who wouldn't run for the hills, even if I do pull a volcanic eruption all over his precious, pleasure inducing cock. Mike Newton would have to stand alone, missing out on the fucktastic blow job I may have given him had we dated through high school and college.

I grin shyly and lean forward, kissing Edward's lips tenderly before trailing down his chin and neck, stopping to suck and nip here and there. He groans as I lick my way down his chest. I've never done this before, so I have no idea if I'm doing it right, but the girl on the DVD licked the mailman all over before she attacked his manhood. When my tongue reaches his nipple he sucks in a quick breath and his eyes roll back. I feel his dick twitch against my stomach and I find myself feeling bold.

_I can't screw this up, because I know what to do_. I reach back into the recesses of my mind for the information I need. My educational resources will be put to use.

I suck his nipple into my mouth and nip at the tip. When I pull back I see it harden, and I smile, reaching over with my fingers to twist it. He hisses and closes his eyes. His hips shift and I feel his length twitch again. My mouth finds his other nipple and I feast on that one while he writhes beneath me, pressing his cock against my stomach, searching for friction. His pleasure is in my hands, and I suddenly feel like I can control the world…_his_ world.

I continue my endeavor, licking and nipping my way down his stomach to the patch of hair leading to his treasure. I shove his legs apart and kneel between them. Edward props his head up on a pillow to watch me. Normally, I'd be so nervous my stomach would twist, but I suddenly feel bad - very, very bad. A wicked grin spreads across my face and I lean forward, pressing my chest against him, his cock between my breasts. Holding my breasts together, I rub them up and down. His eyes widen and he groans.

"Fuck, Bella, where'd you…?" His eyes roll back and he groans once more.

A small giggle escapes my lips. I'd have to explain my educational resources to him later.

I continue moving my breasts up and down his shaft, enjoying the various looks of satisfaction flashing across his face. I wait until his eyes meet mine before I lower my head. When my breasts slide down and the head of his cock is at my chin, my tongue juts out and licks the tip. He shudders and his whole body jerks.

"Gobuldigmnfff…"

I want to laugh because I've rendered him incoherent. He starts to fist the sheets and I feel him twitch between my breasts. I realize he may be close and don't want him to cum just yet. I need to give him what I promised. When I slide down, licking the head of his cock once more, I keep my mouth there, positioning myself so he is no longer fucking my breasts.

The glaze over his eyes clears and he gasps, suddenly aware of what I'm about to do. I open my mouth as wide as possible and slide my lips over his head.

**~Edward~**

_No fucking way! Oh, God! Bella's lips are on my dick! _

Her warm, wet mouth is sliding smoothly over me, and I'm in heaven. I never told her I've never had a blow job before. Yes, I'd eaten many a woman, but I'd never dated one who was willing to put her mouth on my dick. Not to brag, but I am huge. The women I'd dated either thought it was disgusting or too big for their tiny mouths. Bella's mouth is tiny, so I was afraid I'd live my life without ever experiencing the pleasure of a blow job, because there was no way I'd ever leave this woman. Now that I have my dick in her mouth, it's confirmed. I would die without this beautiful angel sucking me dry.

I don't know if I can take this. I almost came when she fucked me with her tits - and now?

_Holy fucking shit!_

She's sucking me hard, her lips wrapped tightly around my shaft, sliding down, sucking on her way up. I watch her lips tightening, her cheeks sinking in as she sucks, and I have to fight to keep control, to keep from grabbing her head and fucking her mouth, to keep from hurting her. She moves one hand up my stomach to my chest and starts to play with my right nipple. I want to throw my head back and growl like and animal but I can't take my eyes off of her. I hold it in, gritting my teeth as she continues to torture me sweetly. Her other hand finds my balls and she starts to massage them. My stomach convulses and my insides are burning.

Her mouth pops off the top and she slides her lips down the side of my shaft, sucking along the way, and I nearly black out. A deep growl escapes me as well as some garbled nonsense.

"Mmphablammm…"

She shakes a bit, and I know she's trying hard not to laugh, but I don't care. The pleasure her mouth brings forth is driving me wild. Her lips travel down and I gasp.

_No way, she's not gonna…_ I groan as her mouth sucks on my left nut. _Yes!_

I hiss and growl as she moves from one to the other while her hand pumps my shaft. If she keeps this up, I'm not going to last. She moves her lips back up to lick the bead of fluid seeping from the tip of my cock and I grunt, my eyes rolling back. Electricity shoots through me as she sucks me hard into her mouth.

She begins to pump hard, one hand stroking my shaft while the other continues rubbing my bad boys. Reaching over, I run my hand into her hair, grabbing the back of her head, and I help by pushing her head down and shifting my hips up. I'm careful though, because I don't want her to gag or choke. I'm way too big for her, but her hands are doing magic with the bottom half while her mouth is covering the top.

It's when she opens her throat and takes me deep, when I feel my tip hit the back of her throat, I lose all control. She sucks hard, deep throating me until I feel everything slip away, fire shooting through my body as every muscle tenses. A guttural growl rumbles through me and I grab the sheets, fisting them as I cry out.

"Holy mother fucking shit! Bellammm…"

What surprises me the most is, as I explode into her mouth, she actually swallows my junk. Now, that can't taste good at all, but, as she slips her mouth off of me, licking the last of my fluids off, a beautiful smile lights up her face, and I'm more in love with her than I ever was.

I grab her in my arms and pull her up to me, kissing her hard. Her body molds against mine, her breasts pressed firmly against my chest, and I'm in paradise. My Bella has just given me the ultimate gift, gone to a place I know was difficult for her, but she did it for me.

My Bella…

**~Bella~**

With his lips on mine, eagerly devouring me, his hands roaming my body, I'm the happiest I've been in months. I don't know what the hell I was worried about. That was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life, aside from the first time Edward and I made love, which was, without a doubt, the happiest _day_ of my life. The man I'd been lusting after for months took me to bed. Who wouldn't mark that as the best day ever? As of now, this new development is up there with the greatest of milestones. The good thing is - this is something I'd like to do again, and again, and again…

"Ready for round two?" he whispers, and I gasp as he slides down my body and dives between my legs, his hair tickling my stomach as his mouth does his magic all over again.

_ Oh, YES!_

This, I can certainly get used to.


End file.
